Not Recognised
by DancingInHeaven
Summary: Some people get their heart broken, but this isn't that at all.This is a broken person. On the verge of insanity and the only thread that keeps them to earth is wearing away. Something must save him..Edward or death. Or are the same? Slash! ExJ


**NOT RECOGNISED**

_I don't own Twilight or its characters but I own the plot :)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>He swung the door open so hard the wood at the hinges cracked. The adrenaline coursed through his veins, his body shaking, he couldn't take it any longer. It had to end.. sooner rather than later.<p>

" Jacob, what is it you wanted I need to get back to Bella, I don't want to waste time on you", Edward said with a scowl etched on his face. Jacob was still shaking, the proximity of a vampire not helping the situation or could it help? Edward's brow furrowed trying to deciphor Jacob's thoughts, they were all jumbled and half blocked at the same time and he couldn't make any sense of them but he got the bit about helping a situation but he didn't know what one.

"Jacob get on with it! " Jacob just suddenly stopped and turned to the vampire before him.

" Kill me." he breathed. Edward stared at him in complete and utter shock and confusion, he looked right in his eyes and saw they held no emotion, no. They _couldn't_ hold any emotion, he was a shell of the boy he was, completely empty.

"Why?"

"WHY?...WHY? Because I'm ripped apart! I don't feel anything anymore! I can't keep fighting for her, I've wasted a year of my life anticipating the day she'll run into my arms, but she never will because she has you! No one will ever be able to be with me because I'll always be a werewolf, they'll always be scared for me or even sometimes of me and I'm not worth anything so just get it over with because I'm losing my sanity pining over her when the logic in me should be winning, telling me to move on but I can't. I'm drawn to her but everyone can feel I haven't imprinted! Then you're always with her and she practically rubs it in my face how happy she is but then I can never get agngry or down because it's all about her fairytale and I can't ruin it for her, well fuck her! " he was panting by the end of it and swaying from the exertion.

Edward just stood stoic still with his mouth slightly open as if about to interupt but he just stayed silent with wide eyes. Then he looked into Jacob's mind and flinched from what he saw. It was a dark place and Edward even averted his eyes from Jacob trying to get the horrible images from his head. Edward thought for a minute, actually thinking of killing this boy but cringed that he even thought of it, he couldn't kill Jacob even if he wanted to. His heart seemed to squeeze at the thought of him lifeless.

"I can't"

"WHAT? No don't give me that shit! Bella won't really care! JUST KILL ME! Everytime I see her with you I get a pain in my chest and feel breathless but when I take a deep breathe and exhale it feels like a bit of my soul leaves with that and the breathless feeling gets worse! " Jacob lunged at Edward trying to provoke him but Edward pushed against the wall.

""Stop."

"Just kill me, just killll meee" Jacob whined as he began to head fell on Edward's shoulder and Edward held him close. Edward was having the most powerful feelings he had ever experienced, some he had never experienced! His own heart was breaking seeing him fall to pieces, to see an actual broken person. He saw what he had done to Bella found out how she had felt but having Jacob so close he could feel his inner turmoil, feel how his mind wasn't the same. It was like a bee-box, everything buzzing, nothing making sense but it gave a horrible sting, it was like a thousand bees stinging you one after the other just to drag it out and make it more painful.

Jacob's head slowly rose, his face wet but the sobs subsided. He put his calloused hands on either side of Edward's head,

"Edward", he whispered as his emotions went at war. He felt he should be jumping for joy for some reason but should be tearing his hair out at the same time, that he should sing and laugh but scream and cry aswell.

"Edward, please "He whispered as a tear rolled down his face. He looked into Edward's eyes and saw they were glazed over, like if he could cry he'd sob and his iris' looked like molten gold, then his lips were full but pressed tightly together and his jaw was set. Jacob thought he looked beautiful. It was a fleeting thought but Edward had caught it and now it was worming around in his head and he realised he thought the same of Jacob even if he was damaged he was beautiful and would always be. It suddenly clicked and Edward knew what was going on and knew what was right now. He grabbed Jacob by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together.

Jacob didn't know what was going on but he..liked it? Edward's lips were cold and firm and Jacob's lips were scorching and slick which made Edward moan which in turn made Jacob gasp. Edward didn't waste any time and slipped his tongue in and pulled Jacob really tightly against his body. Jacob fisted his hands into Edward's hair and fell back against the wall and pulled Edward with him. Their tongues fought against each, their mouths opening wider to get a better access. Edward's hands were restless and slid down Jacob's bare chest, skimmed back up his sides barely touching him then scraped his nails down his back making Jacob arch into him groaning. The sudden friction when their hips touched made them pull apart gasping with pleasure.

" What's happening?" Jacob said his eyes roaming over Edward, "Why do I think I..." He suddenly blocked his mind but still stared at Edward. Edward only smiled lovingly at him,

" I saw you're memory of when you were at Charlie's with your dad and I walked in with Bella" Jacob remembered that and felt jealousy and anger well up in him, Bella laughing with Edward wrapped around her.

Edward looked down and chuckled, "Don't you see in that picture you're looking at me! Jacob you did imprint.. I feel that you have." Edward explained with his crooked smile.

"On who? Not bella", Jacob couldn't get it, he imprinted? Bella just made him feel angry and bitter and now Edward made him...oh.

"You?" he exlaimed gobsmacked, it all made sense now.

"Jacob I've been having these weird feelings for you for a while now. My brother Jasper has been nearly up the walls with me and my conflicting emotions, its quite funny actually now that it makes sense".

Jacob processed all this with a furrowed brow that Edward found quite adorable.

"So...I love you" Edward blinked, had Jacob just said that?

Jacob took a deep breathe looked at Edward and the most heartwarming smile spread across his face.

" I do love you" and with that he kissed Edward with all his might, ravishing his mouth. But then he pulled back,

"You're gonna go back to Bella though" he said and his face fell.

"Well that's gonna be kinda hard when I accepted the imprint" and Jacob's head shot up, "that's why you've been feeling like this, your wolf thought the imprint was rejected but really just not recognised yet" Jacob was practically bouncing with happiness and he jumped Edward. They both fell to the floor mouths, hips and... hearts connected.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it :D I really love this couple! If you you review I'll post more oneshots about this couple :)<p>

Toodles! xxxxxxx


End file.
